My Angel Wings
by Karimon
Summary: Something I thought up as I'm waiting so diligently to finish The Switch. Not at all part of The Swith series. I was bored. I hope you like it!


_What has happened to us…?_

_I do not understand…_

_I fly up high at the slightest gust…_

_But yet no place to land._

Her eyes never left his figure. She didn't dare to look away. Yes, she was staring, staring vigilantly at that, and staring _was _considered rude…

_I want to call, my voice gives in…_

_You hear not what I say…_

_May it be right or may it be sin…_

_I will be with you…just one more day._

…but he meant everything to her. Everything. And yet he didn't know a thing. He was clueless, to say the least. He didn't know anything about how she felt, about how she felt about _him. _And perhaps it should stay that way…

_How can I fly with broken wings…_

_My heart, it shatters in two…_

_The angels cry. No room to sing…_

_As I wait and die for you._

She couldn't take it. She tore her eyes away as **she **came bounding up. **She **was not wanted. **She **was the plague. But the thing that really got to her was that he wanted **her.** Not anyone else. **Her.** And **she** was supposed to be one of her two best friends…

_My heart, ablaze, with my desire…_

_I cannot let this go…_

_My wings will take me no higher…_

_As I watch you love her so._

"What do ya want to do?" **She** had asked him, her bubbly personality forming bile in her throat. He had smiled, then leaned towards her ear and she saw hergiggle. She closed her eyes, her vision hazy with on-coming tears. She had had it. She had had enough.

_She is the devil, you must not give…_

_You must stay strong, my love…_

_It kills me softly, I wish not to live…_

_As you see her as a dove._

'_What's the point anymore?' _That bitter question had been in her mind for the last 8 months they were dating. What **was **the point? There was no way that she would stand a chance now. But she couldn't give up. Not yet. Not now.

_How can I fly with broken wings…_

_My heart, it shatters in two…_

_The angels cry. No room to sing…_

_As I wait and die for you._

_I cannot take it, it's far too much…_

_How much a wench you adore…_

_I don't see how I fathom such…_

_Or take this pain anymore._

'_I can't take it…I just can't,' _her mind whispered as she turned away. Just then, the worst sound in the world rang through her ears.

"I love you, Takeru."

"I love you, too, Su."

She gasped softly, her shallow breathing dead to her ears. At that point she had heard a shatter of glass. Though she knew what it was. She slowly began walking home as the fragments of her heart broke into nothingness.

'My life is over…' 

_I wait and cry and hope to die…_

_You see me as a friend…_

_I wait and cry and ask you why…_

_But I get nothing in the end._

"Hey, Hikari! Want to walk with us?"

She sucked in a deep breath, and slowly turned to look into **her **eyes. The deep brown pools were sucking her in, and she fought with what little strength she had left over. It was hard to hide the glare creeping up, but she managed to choke it down. "What?"

"Do you want to walk with us? We were going by the new coffee shop and were gonna get something there." She giggled again, the sound making Hikari wish she could smack that smile right off her face. But one look at him, his arm around **her **small waist, she swept her heart in a box and decided to suck it up. Just this once.

"Sure…why not."

_You always make this love so hard…_

_I am free and yet confined…_

_You act as if you're a wild card…_

_Toying with my soul and mind._

Hikari slowed her pace so she could walk behind them and avoid any unwanted questions. Questions that her "best friend" thought suitable for her humiliation.

"So…you dating anyone?"

"Why not? You're pretty enough, I **_guess_**."

"What about that kid in our Health class? Yeah…the slow one…you two would be great together!"

"Why are you so quiet all the time? You should go out more."

"No, no, that shirt is **so **not you. It makes you look flatter. Maybe a push-up?"

She was getting very tired of Suzuki's constant put-downs. Her entire presence was a constant put-down. And just because she was with…him…didn't mean that she had to rub it in her face all the time.

They rounded the corner and came upon the coffee shop. Immediately upon entrance, Suzuki went off with her little posse that met her there, and left for the bathroom. Hikari was smart enough; going into the bathroom with them was as safe as walking into a lion's den soaked in blood. So she stayed at their table and ordered their coffee. Unfortunately, she was there with Takeru. Alone.

_How can I fly with broken wings…_

_My heart, it shatters in two…_

_The angels cry. No room to sing…_

_As I wait and die for you._

She glanced across the table briefly, then looked away quickly to find him eyeing her. Her heart sped up. It was hard enough that he was dating her ex-best friend, and even worst knowing that she was cheated out of it, too.

'What should I say…?' 

"You know, we haven't really talked in a while, Hika. What's up?"

'…_well, that takes care of _that_ question…'_

Her gaze slowly went back to his, and she dared not let go of his ice blue eyes.

"What do you mean?"

He smiled, shaking his blond locks a little. He looked out the window on his left as he replied. "Ever since I started dating Suzuki, we've drifted. I'm not dumb, Hika. I know something's happened. Please. You're my best friend." At that his eyes slid towards her and he used his "please tell me what's wrong" look that made her go numb. There was no way out of this one. She was trapped.

"W-well…I…I just…"

"Please."

_The more you push, the more I wait…_

_I want to tell you, let you know…_

"Why are you so concerned with me? You weren't like that the first six months you were with Su," Hikari finally replied, a hint of dryness at the end of her statement. A hint that Takeru must have felt as he turned fully to her. He rested his hands on the table, looking her straight in her red eyes.

"What are you implying, Miss Yagami?" His tone had turned from the innocent "I just want to talk" to his trademark "you're making things difficult".

She gulped.

…_But every look I hesitate…_

_I want to be, just let me go._

She took in a deep breath, and tried to challenge himBut she was waning. Her heart felt like it would die right then and there. But she had to go on. "What I mean is…Well…"

"You don't know what you mean, do you?"

At that her eyes snapped to meet his, tension rising between best friends like never before.

"Ok, one mocha latte with whipped cream and sprinkles, and one…"

The waitress stopped as she saw this epic wordless battle between the two. She raised an eyebrow, looked from one determined face to the other, then shrugged and left them.

'_Hm…must be in love.'_

_How can I fly with broken wings…_

_My heart, it shatters in two…_

_The angels cry. No room to sing…_

_As I wait and die for you._

"What do you want from me…"

"I just want to know what's wrong…"

"You wouldn't understand…"

"Try me."

She had had enough. She pushed herself up from the booth and stormed over to the girls' bathroom, where Suzuki and her posse had been for some time. And once she opened the doors, she knew the reason why.

"…and she really thought that _she _would stand a chance with him! He only saw her as a sister. Takaishi Takeru and Yagami Hikari…" At that a fit of laughter erupted in the small space. Hikari stopped dead. It took her a second to realize what she, Yunami Suzuki, just said. At that, Suzuki said, "and she thinks that just because she's his best friend that she has a chance. Like I said, he only thinks of her as a little sister, and nothing more." She turned towards the mirror and finished applying her makeup. "And, to be honest, as we all know I am, she's hardly popular. Why in the world would he like someone like that?" With that, another sly smile crept onto her lips. "Takeru is hot, after all. Plus he's athletic, smart, and his brother's drop dead gorgeous. But, no offense, the only reason I'm really going out with him is for…" Another fit of laughter and some occasional "oh yeah"s and "defininetly"s. Hikari was feeling sick. How…how could she…

Then, by some strange power one looked to the door and found Hikari standing there.

"Well, well, well! Look who decided to drop in! Su?"

Suzuki then looked and saw the betrayal in Hikari's eyes, almost hidden with the tears that were forming. Her lips were quivering, and she wanted to say something but didn't. She didn't have to say anything. Her face spoke for her.

_**How could you betray me like this?**_

_How can I fly with broken wings…_

_My heart, it shatters in two…_

"Oh! Kari! What a surprise!" Suzuki replied cheerfully, as if the previous slander didn't happen. Hikari stiffened. Only special people called her that. And she was not one of them.

"Don't call me that."

_The angels cry. No room to sing…_

_As I wait and die for you._

She was surprised at her own voice. It was as cold as ice. Suzuki raised an eyebrow in an amused way. "What? Call you what? That's your name, isn't it, Kari?" She asked in her innocent tone, smiling as she saw Hikari get angrier. Just what she wanted.

"What, you think that if you tell Takeru about all that that he'd actually believe you?" She rolled her eyes. "Get off it, Hika. You know he won't." Hikari took in a deep breath. She wasn't about to let her get to her core. Not after that.

"And anyways, Tk will love me no matter **what** I say. He doesn't know about that. And he'll **_never _**know about it, got it?" Her voice changed just as quickly as her flakiness. And Hikari had had enough.

"You…"

_I've had enough, I've done what I can…_

_But she'll never own up to you…_

_She doesn't deserve an honest man…_

_After all the evil she's put you through._

Before she knew it a scream rippled through her mind as her fist connected with Suzuki's nose. It didn't register until she realized that her right fist hurt like the dickens. As her senses came to, she saw Suzuki on the restroom floor, cradling what was left of her nose, blood trailing out of her hands and along side her face. She wasn't the violent type. But, right now, Hikari didn't care.

"How **dare **you say something like that! He loves you with all of his heart, and all you want is sex! You…you…!" She balled her fists again, and had to fight the urge to punch her again. A nice shiner would do her good.

"If I were you, and thank **God** I'm not, I would treat him like a king, because he treats you like a queen. You don't deserve it at all, but he feels for you more than you could ever know. So why play him like this? Why toy with his heart and treat him like nothing? And I thought you were the best person in the whole world." She then looked at her, disgust deep within her eyes. "But all you are and ever will be is someone behind a mask, faking everything." She then looked down, then looked back to her, her eyes switching from burning anger to a soft tender red that Suzuki hated so much.

"You know full well how I feel for Tk. Yes, I love him more than you do. So treat him like a god or I'll break more than you're nose next time."

With that, Hikari turned on her heel and was about to walk out when she ran into something soft. She recognized the cologne he wore, and looked up into Takeru's blue eyes.

"Tk…"

_How can I fly with broken wings…_

_My heart, it shatters in two…_

_But the angels here me, I hear them sing…_

_As you show me love I never knew._

His smile was enough to tell her that he heard. Everything. Suzuki's slander, her back talk…her confession… Her courage blew out like a light. Her stomach turned to mush and she felt instantly sick. She turned her face away and wanted to hide, but he held her there. She felt him shift and knew he was looking at Su. Hikari knew she was done for. And this was concluded as he let go of her and went to Suzuki instead. She looked behind her to see Takeru helping her to her feet and handing her a handful of paper towels for her bleeding mess of a nose. Through all the Suzuki managed a smile when he turned his back. At that, she mouthed something that Hikari understood all too well.

'I win again.'

Just as Suzuki was about to lean her head into his chest, he brushed right past her. A flash of quick confusion that turned to anger followed him as he made his way to Hikari. She took a timid step back as he came up to her and gingerly held her injured hand. He looked it over, then gently took out a handkerchief from his pocket with the initials 'T.T.' on it in gold lettering. A memento from his mother. He then wrapped it around her bleeding knuckles and tied a knot loosely so it wouldn't hurt. Hikari looked down at her hand, then looked into his eyes, asking with them, 'why?'

He just smiled.

…_I found the sun awaiting me…_

…_I feel the warmth again…_

…_I knew you'd come, I knew you'd see…_

…_My heart, it feels no pain._

"I don't…"

"You don't need to."

She was aware of the tears forming. She was used to them by now. The slow, steady sting of those unwanted tears making their way to her eyes before spilling out for all to see. But…these tears…They were not of sadness as she had become accustom to. These were of…

…joy.

A sob. Another. And yet another. She buried her face in his chest and cried. She wasn't sure how long, or why for that matter, but that time was greatly taken up as his lips gently grazed hers before consuming them completely. She shivered like she hadn't in her life. She was afraid; afraid of this; afraid of him. His touch, his mind, his entire being. It was almost too much for her to comprehend. But he was there, and he was there… with _her._

"Hikari…my beautifulHikari…you don't need to cry anymore. You don't need to…" Takeru whispered to her as he dug his face into her hair and let her continue crying. Hikari did eventually stop, but it took her entire being. But as to the reason for her crying was only known to her. And it would stay that way.

"Takeru…!"

They both looked up to see Suzuki looking at them, an unwritten expression on her face that could either be passed as anger or pure abject horror. "What are you…!"

Hikari just rested her head back on his chest. There was to be no shouting matches or crying fits until the very end; that was not Takeru's way. He would make it short, and make it well heard. And after this day there would be no more "SuKeru" left.

"Su, you and I both know what you said. And we both know that you meant what you said. I really see no reason to deny it. I admit, I did enjoy dating you for the 8 months that we did, but I realized that I missed a great deal that shouldn't have been ignored." He squeezed Hikari a little tighter at that. "Hikari had the right to distance herself from all of this. And because I was so centered on you that I ended hurting a friend as well, which I shouldn't have done." He looked down for a second, then looked up.

"With all the lies and cheating going around, I knew that something was not accurate. At first, I thought that I had done something to make Hika shy away. But now," he chuckled lightly, "I see it to be the Wicked Witch of the West doing all the treachery." Su went about three shades whiter at that.

"Wait…Tk, I… I can expla—"

"We never should have been, Suzuki. Good-bye."

"But—"

"Good-bye."

He turned, bringing Hikari with him. She didn't have to wait three seconds before a shrill scream and then crying behind her. But she didn't look back. She never looked back.

As they walked out of the shop, she glanced up at Takeru's face. As if sensing her gaze he looked down at her, and smiled a smile that said 'we're free. Free at last'.

And for the first time in a long time, she smiled back.

_I hear in the air, the bell of love rings…_

_In the haze I can finally see._

"My Hika. I love you."

It was whispered, but she heard it like bells to her ears.

_I know I can I fly with my broken wings…_

"I love you, too, my Takeru," she whispered, the final piece of her heart mended.

…_Because I know you're the one who'll catch me._

_

* * *

_

Well, I thought I might as well do something as I'm **_still _**working on The Switch. Sorry, guys. But I hope you like this. I had it in my head for about 15 minutes and it took only two days to write. So if you like, review. If you don't, then…..poop.

I'm not making any promises, I still don't know when I'll be done with The Switch. But I'm trying to turn the unfinished chapters to finished ones. Band season is always hard on me. But I won't let it consume me, either. I will try and work on it as much as possible. Again, no promises. But that doesn't mean I won't work on it. I will get it done. I just don't know when.

Aishiteru!


End file.
